endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance Finals
The''' Endurance Finals is the final series of competitions on the final day of Endurance. This is where the final two teams face off in a one-day competition to become Endurance Champions. About Mostly, the contestants begin with thinking about what they have done to this point on Endurance. Starting from Endurance: Hawaii, they paint a landmark (a boat, poles, their living quarters) to memorialize their fallen contestants and their time here. Although J.D. mentions that these items will last long after the contestants leave, they are usually taken down after filming. After that, there's one last mission where the final two teams face off to get the last pieces in play. Most (if not all of them) are from the eliminated team from the final Temple Mission. In most seasons, this involves speed to get as many pieces as possible. Although one team could accumulate more pieces than the other (e.g. Purple Team of E4 getting 4 pieces to Red's 3), the advantage goes to the team that has the lead before the final Temple of Fate. Final Missions *'''E1: The final two teams have to hold a ball above their head without letting it fall. The last team standing wins. *'E2:' In a game of Capture the Flag, the final two teams are on a platform above the water with four pieces each. They have to run over to the opposing team's bucket and steal pieces in order to take the lead. However, each player has a flag attached to them; if his/her flag gets taken away, then he/she is out. The game is over when there's one person remaining. *'E3: '''A boat race around the lake. On islands are pieces or fakes. The purpose of the game is to collect as many pieces as they can. The first place team gets the Perseverance piece as a bonus. *'E4: 'Attached to harnesses, one team member must run across a short wooden platform to give enough momentum to spin their partner in a circle, Meanwhile, they have to grab sandbags next to them, and throw them towards wooden boxes where each of the pieces lay. If a team member throws their bag into the box first, they get the piece. This continues until all seven pieces are claimed. *'E5: 'One team member launches balls from a cotton slingshot out on the lake, and the other partner has to catch them using a metal pole. When they do so, they have to carefully pour it into a box containing one of the remaining pieces. *'E6: 'The final mission comes in the form of a scavenger hunt, featuring boxes across the island. They either contain a pyramid piece, or a clue which can lead to a pyramid piece (or in one case, two). A little while later, they meet with J.D. to get miniature versions of their pieces, along with a gift. In E1, however, the gift giving went unaired until the Endurance Reunion. Gifts *'E1: 'A rock carving of the Temple of Fate. *'E2: 'A necklace representing the Temple of Fate. It has three sides, corresponding with the Temple of Fate: one side was brown (representing the Brown Team), one side was green (representing the Green Team), and the third side was white with colored dots representing all the fallen teams from that season. *'E3: 'The Friendship piece, which was introduced next season. *'E4: 'A wooden log from the cabins with a Tehachapi engraving. *'E5: 'The Karma piece, introduced next season. *'E6: '''Shell necklaces. Since it was forbidden to take anything off the sacred island, the shells had to be blessed by the priests. Afterward, the contestants contemplate one last time before leaving Endurance forever, to go to the final Temple of Fate. Once there, the game is introduced. Rather than playing Fire-Water-Wood, a table of three silver pyramids is there. The teams, by placing their pieces in front of them, hope to find the gold pyramid. The team who has the least amount of pieces goes first, putting down as many pieces as they like, as long as they leave at least one space empty. The opposing team must then fill in all the empty spaces. The team whose piece sits in front of the gold pyramid claims all the pieces on the table as of the time. The game goes on until one team has all the pieces, in which the team becomes Endurance Champions and gets the grand prize trip. Trivia *Usually, the Endurance Finals are contained by a two-part finale. The only exception was E1, when it was a one part episode, Don't Drop the Ball. **In addition, the E1 finale was the only finale without using the word "Finale". *Every single team color has made it into the Endurance Finale at least once. However, only the Blue, Green, and Purple Teams have made it into the season finale more than once. **Purple was the only team out of the three to have never won its season. Category:Terminology